Somnus Angelis
by sourwolf-hale
Summary: DeanxCass, fic de 20 minutos, desculpe se estiver tão ruim assim. *Somnus Angelis Durma com os anjos em latim.


Azul no verde. Verde no azul. E azul era uma cor que o Winchester mais velho passou a gostar após conhecer o tal anjo, Castiel, seu nome. Dono de olhos azuis, por onde transparecia toda sua inocência... Inocência que no momento estava sendo esmagada aos poucos com cada gesto, palavra, toques de Dean sobre si.

– Dean... - O moreno sussurrou em resposta a um chupão no pescoço, a voz rouca de excitação que piorava ainda mais a situação do loiro, que já se contorcia tentando ter autocontrole diante da situação.

Não sabia como aquilo tinha iniciado, muito menos quando e como iria acabar, mas estava gostando. Realmente gostando. Já havia guardado por tempo demais tudo o que sentia pelo seu protetor, e sinceramente o caçador não aguentava mais ver aquela expressão se dúvida - que o próprio Winchester admitia, era sexy - e o corpo menor exalando inocência de todos os poros possiveis. Dean nunca fora um homem controlado, sempre impulsivo. E dessa vez... Somente dessa vez soube que seu gene impulsivo havia acertado, não era uma mulher da "vida" que estava consigo naquela cama do Motel, afinal, nem sequer era uma mulher, e sim seu "anjo da guarda".

– Shhh... - Dean o acalmou, sabia que aquelas coisas era totalmente novas para seu anjo, e ele queria que fosse tudo perfeito.

Mas Dean parou ao sentir aqueles olhos azuis o encarando. Acompanhado de um Cass deitado sobre si, sem a capa de cor caramelo, sem o terno, sem as calças... somente de cueca, com as bochechas avermelhadas e as pupilas dilatadas. Sem falar nos lábios vermelhos e um tanto inchados, consequencia de uma série de beijos nada calmos. Os cabelos que costumavam estar desarrumados, estavam ainda mais, se é que possivel. O caçador engasgou com aquela visão, aquilo era certamente a perfeição, ele era delicado, mas não afeminado, mesmo estando naquela situação, o anjo ainda se mantinha com o rosto aquela expressão de quem não entendeu nada.

– Cass... por favor.

Dean suplicou e Castiel tombou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, sem entender o porque daquilo. E aquilo foi a gota d'água para o caçador que não pensou duas vezes e retirou a cueca do corpo alheio, deixando-o totalmente nu. Lambeu os lábios e assistiu sua pequena "presa" se encolher e corar ainda mais.

O maior se apressou em retirar o resto de suas roupas, em seguida segurou ambas as pernas do anjo, apoiando-as em seu ombro. O loiro não era cuidadoso, ainda menos quando estava excitado, mas... era seu inocente Cass que estava consigo por isso teve que lamber dois dos seus dedos e aproveitou para forçá-los lentamente na entrada do anjo, argh...Apertada e quente, tão ótima!

– Deaaahn... - O moreno gemeu o nome alheio, contorcendo os dedos dos pés de puro tesão, eram sensações novas e o anjo estava as adorando, mesmo. Seu protegido era ótimo em tudo em que fazia, não sentia dor alguma, era um anjo, afinal.

Dean chegou ao limite e retirou seus dedos de dentro do menor, se ajeitando enquanto encarava o homem debaixo de si. Enfim, encaixou perfeitamente sua glande na entrada do anjo, hesitou um pouco mas logo depois se forçou, penetrando-o de uma vez só e parou, não iria se mover até conseguir a aprovação para continuar, tentando se controlar enquanto apertava com um pouco de força a coxa branquela do menor.

O anjo enlouquecia com tudo aquilo, e ao se sentir invadido daquele jeito arqueou as costas.

– Oh meu Deus! - Gritou em alto e bom som, se agarrando por completo no loiro acima de si, arranhando-o nas costas em um ato de desespero tentando se acalmar de algum jeito, mas ele não continuou, ele NÃO se moveu, e queria agora ter forças para socar o caçador, porque ele não tinha se movido!? Estava tão bom. - Dean... Dean... hm...

Dean balançou a cabeça assentindo com a cabeça e recuando com o quadril, em seguida forçando-se contra o menor mais uma vez, e pode ouvir os gritos de satisfação do seu protetor, e sorriu... Um sorriso estilo Dean Winchester, que tirava o folego de qualquer ser que o visse. Dean estava adorando, ainda mais porque Cass era novo em tudo ali e não sabia nem por onde começar para conter aqueles gritos que teimavam em fugir garganta a fora.

Aquele vai e vem continuou, e os gemidos de ambos foram se tornando ainda mais altos, e Dean sabia que alguém do quarto ao lado iria se irritar na manhã seguinte, reclamando dos sons altos.

– De- Dean...vou...ugh! - Cass não pode terminar de tentar formar uma frase porque sua boca tinha sido invadida por uma língua desesperada, de um Dean igualmente desesperado. E para o anjo aquilo tinha sido seu limite, era demais para aguentar. Tremeu e enquanto tentava corresponder ao beijo mas logo o cessou, gozou, melando parte do seu tórax e o do loiro, sentiu mais duas estocadas fortes e algo o preenchendo, em seguida de um Dean arfante cair sobre si.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos daquele jeito até o mais alto se apoiar nos antebraços e se erguer, saindo de dentro do moreno. Dean tombou o corpo para o lado se deitando ao lado do anjo e puxando a coberta para cima de ambos, em seguida o abraçando em silêncio.

– Dean? - O chamou em um sussurro, sem entender o porque de ainda estar lá, totalmente nu deitado e sendo abraçado por ele.

– Cass, fique quieto. Sei que anjos não dormem, mas fique aqui.

O anjo não falou mais nada, fechou os olhos e ficou lá relaxado, não demorando muito para sentir a respiração relaxada do loiro bater na sua nuca, deduziu que o mesmo já estivesse dormindo, e sussurrou.

– _Somnus Angelis._


End file.
